A New Team Enters The Dark Tournament
by Fighting Gamer 13
Summary: Chapter 4, Kenji fights and decides to finish Zeru quickly. Sequel to The New Team on the Block
1. Off to Hanging Neck Island

Here's the sequel. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Off to Hanging Neck Island  
  
Kenshin was on the boat to Hanging Neck Island looking for his teammates. There were so many demons there that he got lost in the crowd.  
  
Kenshin: (thinking) Where the hell is everyone. I remember Yusuke said we were on different boats but I can't find my team.  
  
Kage: Kenshin! Over here!  
  
Kenshin turned around and saw Kage plus everyone else.  
  
Kenshin: So there you guys are. I've been looking all over for you.  
  
Kage: From now on let's just stay together.  
  
Neo: Yes. I agree. We wouldn't want to bump into a demon and get ourselves caught in a fight.  
  
Kenji: Doesn't matter. I'll kill anyone who gets in my way to kill Hiei.  
  
Yuna: You're very aggressive Kenji. Has anyone told you that?  
  
Kenji: No. Not really. I was raised by a band of thieves and they acted the same way as I do.  
  
Yuna: Should've guessed.  
  
Kenshin: So does anyone know when we get to the island?  
  
Kenji: Or when we get to fight?  
  
Neo: No and when we get to the island.  
  
Yuna: Actually Neo. We may be fighting sooner than you think.  
  
Neo: True. I doubt all these demons are entering the tournament.  
  
Kage: So. I'm guessing were going to have to fight these guys until there is one team left standing.  
  
A little while later the captain of the ship said one member of each group will step up and fight in a free-for-all.  
  
Kenshin: Well, who's going to fight? I don't want to cause still weak from Yuna's training.  
  
Yuna: Oh come on! It wasn't that hard was it?  
  
Kage: Let me go up. I've got this cool new technique I want to try out.  
  
Kenshin: Go ahead.  
  
Yuna: What happens if all the demons team up on her and take her out?  
  
Kenji: Simple. We just kill everyone on this boat and say we won.  
  
Neo: Don't worry. Kage has been training well. She'll do fine.  
  
Everyone got up on the tournament ring that came out from the boat. All the demons crowded in a group while Kage was of to the side.  
  
Demon 1: I say we take out the demon traitor first.  
  
Demon 2: All right. Then after we kill her we'll go on each other.  
  
Captain: Ready...and, FIGHT!  
  
All the demons charged toward Kage while she took her tonfas out.  
  
Yuna: Told you.  
  
Kenshin: Just wait and see what Kage has prepared.  
  
Kage then took the front ends of her tonfas and put them together. Then she grabbed the handles and leaned the back on her shoulders like a bazooka.  
  
Neo: Well, this is new. I didn't know she could attach her tonfas together.  
  
Kenshin: Neither did I.  
  
Then an aura began to show around the connected tonfas.  
  
Kage: SPIRIT BAZOOKA!  
  
A giant blast of light green energy came out of the tonfas and hit all the demons; killing them on impact.  
  
Captain: Team Hitoga wins!  
  
Kage came back down and greeted her teammates.  
  
Kenji: That was something we all didn't expect: Kage winning a free-for- all.  
  
Kage: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Neo: Well, Kage you did surprise in other ways than that. When could you connect your tonfas like that?  
  
Kage: Like it? I got it fixed and added some new features. Maybe during the tournament I'll so you the rest.  
  
Kenshin: That's just like you. Always keeping us in suspense.  
  
Demon 3: Hey!  
  
The team turned around and saw all the demons right behind them.  
  
Kenshin: What do you guys want?  
  
Demon 3: Do you think that we're leaving this boat because you beat only one of our members?  
  
Demon 4: I say let's fight right now and whichever team is not dead will go to the tournament.  
  
Yuna: Hey Kenji. I think they stole your idea.  
  
Kenji: Then the bastards will have to die.  
  
Kenji unsheathed his sword and swung it with so much force that all the demons flew back.  
  
Neo: Your stronger Kenji. Now watch me.  
  
Neo took out a many small bones, which were the size of a pen, and threw them at the demons.  
  
Neo: BONE DAGGERS!  
  
Then the bones become mini Bone Staffs but were shaped like daggers. The Bone Daggers killed every demon they hit.  
  
Kenshin: Only 12 demons? Come on Neo. I'll show you the right way.  
  
Kenshin aimed his Ember at a row of demons.  
  
Kenshin: EMBER!  
  
The Ember went through each one of the demons chests.  
  
Yuna: You've improved but 20. That Ember should kill every demon here.  
  
Yuna aimed her Ember.  
  
Yuna: EMBER!  
  
An Ember ten times the size of Kenshin's engulfed every demon on the boat. When the energy subsided they saw all the demons dead.  
  
Yuna: Like so.  
  
Kenshin: When can you teach me how to do that?  
  
Yuna: When you master my Inferno Blast.  
  
Kenshin: Great. It'll take forever till I have that much Spirit Energy.  
  
Yuna: You'll be surprised. I bet by the end of this tournament you will have mastered it.  
  
Kage: Hey guys! I see the island!  
  
Kenshin: So, you guys ready to beat Team Urameshi?  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
When they reached the island they were escorted to a hotel. There they were give a sheet of the tournament's listing.  
  
Kage: That's not fair! Team Urameshi only has to win two fucking rounds to be in the finals.  
  
Kenshin: It's ok Kage. Even though we have to win four rounds to get to the finals, we'll still get to finals.  
  
Just then the door opened.  
  
Yusuke: Hey Kenshin. We've been looking for you.  
  
Yusuke's team was at the door and was coming in. Kenshin got up and greeted Yusuke while Kenji and Hiei gave each other some evil glares. Neo walked over to Kurama and shook his hand. Yuna said hello to Genkai and Kage and Kuwabara were telling each other about their new techniques.  
  
Yusuke: Man! I still can't believe we only have to win two matches to get to the finals.  
  
Kenshin: Don't worry. We'll still see you in the finals.  
  
Yusuke: I'm looking forward to it. Well, we'd better rest up. The first round is tomorrow.  
  
Yusuke said good-bye and his team followed him to their room.  
  
Kenshin: Well, we should go to sleep too. It says we're in the first match. Good night everyone.  
  
Like it so far? Wait till the fights. Next chapter: The Opening Fight: Rinku vs. Kage.


	2. The Opening Fight: Rinku vs Kage

Note: During every fight Team Urameshi will be in the stands and comment on the fight.  
  
The Opening Fight: Rinku vs. Kage  
  
The Dark Tournament Stadium. Team Hitoga enters the stadium waiting for the other team.  
  
Kage: So who are we fighting?  
  
Yuna: Why don't you listen to the announcer?  
  
Kage: Oh yeah.  
  
Koto: Hello everyone and welcome to the first match of the Dark Tournament! Allow me to introduce the teams who will be fighting to the death. Over to my left is Team Hitoga!  
  
Kenji: Well we've been introduced but where's the other team?  
  
Neo: Here they come now.  
  
Koto: And over to my right is Team Rokuyukai! Lets have the leaders of the teams decide the battle terms.  
  
Kenshin steps up and so does Zeru.  
  
Koto: Allright! Fighters decide the fighting terms.  
  
Zeru: What's a boy doing up here?  
  
Kenshin: I'm the captain you idiot.  
  
Zeru: You don't seem that tough.  
  
Kenshi: Try me.  
  
Zeru summons some fire around his body attempting to scare Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: I hope you're done cause I want to fight.  
  
Zeru: Fine. You decide the terms.  
  
Kenshin: I say one-on-one. Best 3 out of 5.  
  
Zeru: Fine by me.  
  
Koto: Ok. It will be a one-on-one match. First to 3 wins wins. First fighters to the ring!  
  
Rinku: Can I go first Zeru?  
  
Zeru: Sure.  
  
Rinku: All right.  
  
Rinku steps up to the ring and waits for his opponent.  
  
Kage: I'll take this one.  
  
Kenshin: Go Ahead.  
  
Kage steps up to the ring and stares at Rinku.  
  
Koto: The first fight will be Rinku verses Kage! Ready...BEGIN!  
  
Kage: Before we do anything I want to test something out first.  
  
Rinku: Ok. Whatever.  
  
Kage takes out her tonfas and puts the front ends together. Then when she pulls them apart, a chain, which seems to come out of the tonfas, appears connecting them together. After that she presses a botton on the back ends of each tonfa and the handles disappear. Now her weapon looks like a pair of nun chucks.  
  
Kenshin: So this is what she meant by "show you the rest".  
  
Kuwabara: Damn it!  
  
Yusuke: What's wrong Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: Kage has cooler moves than me. All I've got are a bending Spirit Sword and a Double Spirit Sword.  
  
Hiei: Well of course she got better tricks. She spends more time training in a week than you do in a month.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey watch it shorty or I'll drive my sword through your chest!  
  
Kurama: Now, now. Let's just calm down and enjoy the fight.  
  
Rinku: You wanna see my weapon?  
  
Rinku takes out his yo-yos  
  
Kage: Yo-yos?  
  
Rinku: Take this!  
  
Rinku launched his yo-yos at Kage.  
  
Kage: (thinking) I'm feeling a weird energy coming from his yo-yos.  
  
Koto: Riku has launched his unusual weapons at Kage, but Kage doesn't seem to move.  
  
Kage: I can block your yo-yos very easily.  
  
Rinku: You wanna bet?  
  
Just then Riku's yo-yos started twisting and turning. Kage was surprised and wasn't able to block the yo-yos from hitting her.  
  
Koto: Rinku's yo-yos just twisted around like a snake and Kage wasn't able to attack back.  
  
Kenshin: What the hell was that!?  
  
Rinku: Allow me to explain. These yo-yos are attached to my spirit energy and I am able to control the yo-yos in midair. My Serpent Yo-Yos.  
  
Kage: (thinking) Attached to his spirit energy? I've got an idea. What!  
  
Koto: Caught of guard, Kage has been lifted in the air by Rinku's yo-yos. Now she's up in the sky.  
  
Rinku: Well this fight will be over soon. I've found a way to kill you without breaking a sweat.  
  
Kage: And how do propose to do that?  
  
Rinku: By just letting you drop to the floor!  
  
Yuna: She'd better think of something quick.  
  
Rinku: Well it was nice knowing you. Good-bye Kage.  
  
Koto: Rinku just removed his yo-yos from Kage's arms and feet and now she's dropping down to the ring.  
  
Kage (thinking) Showtime.  
  
Kage switched from her Nun Chuck Formation to her Spirit Bazooka Formation and aim at the floor.  
  
Kage: You should've never let my arms and feet go Rinku! SPIRIT BAZOOKA!  
  
Koto: Oh! Right before she hit the ground, Kage fires a blast of energy to the floor propelling her upward and over Rinku!  
  
Rinku: So you were able to survive the fall. Be deal. Now thet you're above me your wide open for my Serpent Yo-Yos.  
  
Rinku launched his yo-yos at Kage but she switches back to her Nun Chuck Formation and grabs the chain with her right hand and the nun chucks in her left.  
  
Kage: SPIRIT MANIPULATION!  
  
Just then a blue energy came out of Kage's nun chucks that formed into Rinku's Yo-yos  
  
Rinku: (thinking) Those are my yo-yos.  
  
Koto: Now this is a surprise. Kage has a Serpent Yo-yo attack too.  
  
Both of their Serpent Yo-yo attacks hit each other at the same time.  
  
Koto: It seems both combatants have fallen out of the ring at the same time. I'll start the count. 1...2...3...4...5  
  
Rinku got back on the ring.  
  
Koto: At the count of 5 Rinku has entered the ring. Kage is still down so I'll continue. 6...7  
  
Kenshin: Come on Kage get up!  
  
Kage stood up slowly and started walking to the ring.  
  
Rinku: (weakly) I can't fight her anymore. Wait.  
  
Rinku saw the some pieces of his yo0yos were on Kage.  
  
Rinku: That's my only chance.  
  
He lifted his hand toward Kage and the Yo-yos wrapped around her.  
  
Kage: Huh? I can't move.  
  
Koto: 8...9...10! The winner is Rinku!  
  
Kenshin: Hey that's not fair! She couldn't move. Rinku trapped her.  
  
Koto: I'm sorry but she was out of the ring more than 10 seconds.  
  
Kuwabara: Don't give us that shit! Kage won.  
  
Kurama: Well if Rinku hadn't trapped her she could have won.  
  
Kenshin: Hey Kage. You allright?  
  
Kage: Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry I couldn't get up in time.  
  
Neo: Don't worry about it. I'll take care of the next one.  
  
Koto: Next two fighters enter the ring.  
  
Roto walked over to the ring and so did Neo.  
  
Next Chapter: Roto's Dirty Tricks. 


	3. Roto's Dirty Tricks

Nothing to say.  
  
Roto's Dirty Tricks  
  
Koto: Fighting for Team Rokuyukai is Roto! And Fighting for Team Hitoga is Neo! Let the second fight Begin!  
  
Roto: Don't worry. I'll make your death quick and painless.  
  
Roto's arm turned into a blade and he rushed toward Neo.  
  
Roto: Die!  
  
Roto swung the blade rapidly but Neo dodged them all.  
  
Koto: Roto is putting up a good fight but not good enough to hit Neo.  
  
Roto swung the blade one more time at Neo but he dodged it and appeared behind him.  
  
Neo: You don't belong in this tournament Roto.  
  
Roto: I have your father Neo, or should I say Koji.  
  
Neo: What?  
  
Being distracted Roto quickly swung his blade at Neo and cut his arm.  
  
Koto: Roto has finally hit Neo and it looks like it took its toll.  
  
Kuwabara: How come Neo got hit? He obviously had the advantage.  
  
Kurama: He seemed to be distracted by something. If you noticed before, Roto said something to Neo before he attacked.  
  
Neo: What did you say about my father? And how do you know my human name?  
  
Roto: It's very simple Neo.  
  
Koto: It seems the fighting has stopped and Roto is taking out some sort of button.  
  
Roto: With the push of this button my brother, who has been tracking down your father, will kill him. The only way to save him is if you stand still and let me bet the hell out of you.  
  
Neo: Fine.  
  
Roto: Now put your hands behind your back.  
  
Koto: For some reason Neo has put his hands behind his back.  
  
Roto ran toward Neo and started punching at him over and over again.  
  
Kenshin: Neo! What the hell are you doing!?  
  
Kenji: He's not even defending himself.  
  
Koto: Now this is a turn of events. Neo, who was in the lead, is allowing Roto to continuously punch him.  
  
Roto punched him one more time and Neo fell to the ground. When he fell to the ground he picked up a pebble and threw it at Roto's face.  
  
Roto: What will throwing a pebble do? Now stand still so I can kill you.  
  
Neo: I've had enough of your game.  
  
Roto: Fine, then I'll just kill your father.  
  
Neo: Go ahead.  
  
Roto: See you're still a heartless demon.  
  
Neo: Press It!  
  
When Roto was about to press the button he realized he couldn't move his hand.  
  
Roto: Why can't I move my hand?  
  
Neo: Well, the pebble I threw at you was a distraction for my real attack.  
  
Neo pointed at the back of Roto's left hand where he was holding the trigger. There was a small patch the size of Neo's thumb.  
  
Neo: That is a Calcium Patch. Since it is so small, you weren't able to see it. My Calcium Patch transfers large amounts of calcium into the nearby bones. But instead of making the bones stronger, it makes the bones longer. You cannot move your hand because your hand can't contain the bone growth.  
  
He reached over and destroyed the trigger.  
  
Koto: It seems that Neo has destroyed the trigger Roto was holding. And now Roto seems to be fleeing.  
  
Roto's bones in his hands just brusted out of his hand and he screamed in pain.  
  
Neo: Now die.  
  
Koto: Now Neo has taken out some sort of bone.  
  
Neo: BONE DAGGER!  
  
Neo: threw the Bone Dagger at Roto's heart and it killed him instantly.  
  
Koto: Roto appears dead so the winner of the second fight is Neo!  
  
Zeru: I'm getting pissed.  
  
Zeru entered the ring.  
  
Kenji: This one seems like the strongest one. Let me take him Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: Why not. I'm still exhausted from Yuna's training.  
  
Yuna: You're lucky that Kenji volunteered or I would've dragged you on to the ring.  
  
Kenji entered the ring also.  
  
Next Chapter: Cobra of the Darkness Flame. 


	4. Cobra of the Darkness Flame

Cobra of the Darkness Flame  
  
Koto: Next two fighters are Zeru from Team Rokuyukai! And Kenji from Team Hitoga!  
  
Zeru: I'm guessing that boy was to afraid to fight me.  
  
Kenji: Wrong. I insisted to fight. I wanted to fight the strongest fighter from every team.  
  
Zeru: your lack of judgment will be your down fall.  
  
Kenji: We'll see about that.  
  
Koto: Ready...BEGIN!  
  
Zeru powered up and his body was encased in flames.  
  
Zeru: This will be over soon enough.  
  
He launched a fireball at Kenji but he dodged it easily.  
  
Kenji: Don't tell me that's all you have.  
  
Zeru: Hardly.  
  
He fired even more fireballs at Kenji and Kenji dodged them all. Kenji jumped into the air while dodging the fireballs. Zeru found an opening and shot Kenji down with a lagre fire blast.  
  
Hiei: Seems he hasn't gotten any stronger.  
  
Koto: Kenji is surrounded in fire and I'm guessing it's safe to say that he's dead.  
  
Kage: No.  
  
Kenshin: Kenji!  
  
Zeru started to walk away.  
  
Rinku: Wow Zeru. You're really strong.  
  
Kenji: Yes. You are strong Zeru.  
  
Zeru: What?  
  
Koto: It seems Kenji is still alive. All that seems to be damaged is his right arm.  
  
Kenji: You are so strong that I'm reluctant to kill you.  
  
Kenji's Jagan began to glow and a black colored fire surrounded him.  
  
Kenji: I'm sure you're familiar with the Darkness Flames of Makai.  
  
Zeru: There's no way you can control those flames.  
  
Kenji: Well I can. I formed those flames in the shape of a cobra and everyone knows cobras can be controlled with the right instrument.  
  
He then took out a weird instrument.  
  
Kenji: This is called a punji. Indian snake charmers use this to control snakes. And I will do the same.  
  
Hiei: I also have an attack like his, except I can't control mine.  
  
Yusuke: So are you saying Kenji is stronger that you?  
  
Hiei: Of course not.  
  
Kenji began to play the punji. As he was playing the black fire was forming a spiral around him, like a cobra.  
  
Kenshin: Whoa. What's going on?  
  
Neo: Kenji is luring the Cobra of the Darkness Flame with the punji. And when it comes he will use the punji to control it and kill Zeru. (thinking) But Kenji wouldn't use this attack only in a desperate situation or if he is being serious.  
  
Kage: I didn't know Kenji had this kind of power.  
  
The spiral of black fire turned into the shape of a coiled cobra around Kenji.  
  
Zeru: I don't stand a chance against that.  
  
Kenji: Get ready to die.  
  
He pointed the punji in the air.  
  
Kenji: COBRA OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!  
  
The cobra shot into the air, then came back to the ground straight at Zeru while he stood there staring at the beast open-mouthed.  
  
Koto: Kenji has launched his attack straight at Zeru! But he doesn't seem to move.  
  
The cobra hit Zeru and he was engulfed in fire.  
  
Koto: Well it seems all that's left of Zeru is a pile of ash. So the winner is Kenji!  
  
Kenji walked back to his team.  
  
Yuna: Nice attack. I didn't think you could actually control the Flames of Makai.  
  
Neo: Yes well done Kenji.  
  
Kage: So is your arm okay? I saw Zeru burn it.  
  
Kenji takes his arm out of his pocket and looks at it.  
  
Kenji: Well, I won't be able to use it for a while. So I won't be able to fight at my best.  
  
Kenshin: Don't worry Kenji. I'm sure it will heal soon enough.  
  
Kage: Hey look! The other two fighters from Team Rokuyukai are running away!  
  
Kenshin: What?  
  
The other two fighters ran away into the dark hall. But when they got there, there was the sound of punches and screams. When they stopped a guy with a Mohawk walked out.  
  
Yusuke: Who's that?  
  
Kurama: Probably the replacement fighter.  
  
The fighter started to wobble to the ring and walked toward Koto.  
  
Rinku: Oh great. Chu's drunk again.  
  
Chu: Hey tell me. If the two other fighters die then the replacement fighter gets to fight. Right?  
  
Koto: That's correct.  
  
Chu: All right!  
  
Kenshin: Who is this guy?  
  
Next Chapter: The True Leader of Team Rokuyukai 


End file.
